1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bingo chip dispenser wherein the same provides for a multiple finger loop arrangement to counteract forces when dispensing chips from the dispenser and further utilizes a rib interiorly of the dispensing cylinder to maintain alignment of the chips therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensers of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art to direct articles as desired from the dispensers. Particularly bingo chip dispensers are utilized to facilitate the positioning of chips upon a game card, such as a bingo card, to provide compact and secure storage of the chips to prevent their spillage during the playing of a bingo game. Example of a prior art device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,473 to Williams utilizing an open cylinder provided with a plurality of spaced fingers diametrically opposed to one another to enable sequential dispensing of bingo chips contained within the cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,878 to Naud sets forth a further example of a bingo chip dispenser of a one-piece unit wherein a plurality of off-set cylinders and a medially positioned plunger directs chips from one dispenser to a second dispenser to position bingo chips, as desired, upon a playing card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,143 to Spagnola, Jr. sets forth a bingo chip dispenser with an elongate cylindrical body and a plurality of diametrically opposed fingers to engage the bingo chips with an overlying plunger to direct and exert a force upon a uppermost chip and direct &he chips through a bottom opening of the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,750 to Morrone sets forth a chip dispenser utilizing a pivotally mounted displacement member to direct chips from a stack through a lowermost opening and into a chute to position the chips onto a bingo playing card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,376 to Huss sets forth a bingo chip dispenser utilizing a cylinder and rearwardly mounted pistol grip arrangement to direct bingo chips through a lowermost slot in a cylinder and onto a playing card.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved bingo chip dispenser wherein the same addresses both the problems of directing bingo chips onto a playing card in a secure and stable manner, as well as directing unique bingo chips thereon to impart unique tokens onto the bingo chip to distinguish a playing card from other players as well as enhancing a player's enjoyment of the game.